The Rachel Berry Nightmare express
by CrestofGlee
Summary: Something is Wrong with Rachel. She is killing the people she loves. Who will be able to stop her? A whole lot of character deaths. AU
1. Chapter 1 Other Asian

**Summary: Rachel loses it and is killing each of her fellow Glee club members. Who will stop her from herself?**

**Chapter 1 – Other Asian**

Tina was one of the few left at school after hours she was packing some books into her locker when she heard movement. She closes her locker and looks around.

"Come out whoever you are!" She says really loudly.

Rachel comes around the corner, smiling at her.

"Oh, it's just you Rachel." She lets out a sigh of relief. "Why are you here at this time?

"I thought I might find you here. I want to sing a duet with you, kind of always wanted to. Come to the auditorium with me." She smiles at her.

"Okay sure. I'd love to sing with you." She follows her to the Auditorium.

They walk into the auditorium. They walk onto the stage. "Wait her while I go get my boom box." Rachel goes back stage.

"Okay, I'll wait here for you." Tina smiles.

Rachel returns with a pink small boom box. "You lead and I'll follow." Rachel says to Tina.

Tina starts to sing when Rachel stands in front of her and suddenly a knife was in her hand and she stabbed Tina directly in the heart. Rachel stared at her without even batting a eyelid.

"Why?" Tina gurgles as she collapses to the ground.

She stands there no expression on her face and waits till the body is absolutely silent. She drags the body to the back and ties it up in a big black plastic bag.

She dumps the bag in the space beneath the stage. She leaves the auditorium and goes home

Next Day in Glee club…

Mike comes storming into the classroom.

"Guys, Tina is missing. Her parents said she didn't return home last night."

"That's terrible, what are we going to do now?" Rachel says with deep sadness in her voice.

"Poor Tina." Brittany mumbles.

"We're going to find her." Puck yelled.

**Next update will be uploaded soon. Your reviews are greatly appreciated. Is there anyone you would like to see Rachel kill?**


	2. Chapter 2 The Wheels Fall Off

Chapter 2 – The Wheels Fall Off

The Previous night…

Rachel was fast asleep in her bed. Suzy Pepper unlocked her window and climbed inside. Suzy slowly lifted a small bag through the window. She takes out a small torch and a thick book.

"This is for calling me crazy, Rachel Berry." Suzy's words full of spite. She pages through the book until she comes upon the page she wanted.

"I hereby call the spirit of death upon this unfortunate one. Let her be taken over by this spirit control her life. She will do all foul. Though she will not know thy foul after. Diablo invade her soul. Diablo! Diablo! Diablo! Through this curse may your life be filled with misery as every one of your loved ones will be killed with your own hands and you wouldn't know it was you." Suzy chants as she lifts her arms up and down.

Rachel shudders for a bit and then returns to her normal sleeping.

"It's complete, whahahaha. Now to get out of here." She drops the sack out the window and begins climbing out but is yanked back by a wide awake Rachel.

"Oh Crap!" she screams.

"Now your soul shall be offered to the me. Your mine!" Rachel talks in a demented voice and Suzy receives a blow to the head and is knocked unconscious. Rachel grabs her by the neck and strangles her until her heart stopped beating.

"You should never have messed with the book of souls. Death always follows that book. It was buried with the last victim and so will it be this time." Rachel is still using the demented voice mode.

She climbs down the window with the body of Suzy pepper over her shoulder. She picks up the book on the ground and grabs the shovel. She digs a deep hole in the backyard and threw Suzy's body and the book in there which she covered up with dirt and went back to bed.

The next morning she woke up, not remembering a thing about the previous night, only feeling very stiff.

2 days later…

Artie liked to take the big ramp at the back of the school when no one's around. Somehow Rachel found out as well. She would see it happen a lot of time when he would race down that ramp with a high speed. She saw Artie coming right on time as always.

She hid behind the high wall and waited for him to fall into her booby trap. A strong rope at the bottom that will make his wheelchair fall over.

As he comes speeding down the ramp, Rachel yanks the rope into place. Artie's wheelchair stops at the rope which in return flings Artie a few feet forward. His glasses are just out of reach. Rachel approaches him.

"Please don't Kill me, Please don- Huh what the hell, Rachel is that you?" He looks shocked at seeing Rachel doing this.

"Yes it is and you are about to die Artie Abrams." She speaks in the demented voice again.

He is too terrified at the voice coming out of Rachel to respond.

"Goodbye Artie Abrams." She says as she strangles him and smashes his head into the ground.

She takes his body and wraps it in another plastic bag and dumps him in the dumpster while taking apart the chair and throwing the pieces in different trash bins as well as the ropes.

Around the corner someone was seeing all this happen but couldn't do anything about. The next moment the person can't remember why it was staring at the brunette.

"3 down, 7 more to go" The demented voice told itself.

"What the hell am I doing at the other side of school? I should be getting home." Rachel rushes off.

The Next Afternoon in the Teachers Lounge…

"Emma, something is going horribly wrong at this school." Will is complaining to Emma.

"What are you on about, Will?" Emma stares at him.

"Three kids have disappeared from school in the last three days Suzy Pepper, Tina Cohen-Chang and Artie Abrams. Not one of their Parents knows where they are. They disappeared without a trace." Will has his hand on his mouth with the other in his hair.

"That terrible, makes me wonder who is next?" Emma said in shock.

"I know, it's absolutely terrifying.." Will staring into space.


	3. Chapter 3 The Closeted Bi

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, been busy. But I will be uploading this and the next chapter at the same time. Thanks to all those who reviewed or put my story on their Alerts/Favorite. You guys make my day.  
**

**Chapter 3 – The Closeted Bi**

'Hey Rachel, Can you come over?'

'Hey, Why, where's Kurt?'

'Kurt's away with Finn and Burt for the weekend. I'm all alone at home and I miss you.'

'Sure Blainers, I'll come over!'

'Awesome!'

Rachel started knocking at the door, Blaine opened up almost immediately.

"Hey, Rachel. Come in!" Blaine says excitingly with a smile.

"Hey, thanks" Rachel walks inside.

"So how have you been Rachel?" He asks still oddly smiling at her.

"I feel fine. How about you?" She smiles at him.

"I'm fine." She looks at him, biting her lip. "I thought we were going to do something exciting?"

"O yeah. L- Like what do you have in mind?" He chuckles.

Rachel looks around and spots the elevator. "How about we do it in there?" She points to the elevator with a teasing smile.

His eyebrows lift and he smiles nervously. "Sure, okay."

They start to make out on their way to the elevator, removing pieces of clothing as they move towards the elevator. Rachel pulls off his button shirt with one fast tug while he starts pulling off her skirt, which is turning them on even more. They knock over a lot of things in the room which looks like a tornado hit the place. They make out for a while before he removes his pants, while she removes her blouse. By the time they arrive in the elevator, he was in his briefs and she was only in her panties. They make out for a few more moments before she whispers

"Let's do it, make the elevator go to another floor." She whispers seductively.

"Okay!" He grins. He presses the button and the doors start to close.

As the closes the dark voice says "Goodbye, Blaine!" and she pushes him in the doors and the safety restraints fail and the doors don't open again. He starts to scream first in panic and then in pain. As the door crushes his pelvis he passes out. The elevator moves up and tears him apart.

"4 down, 6 to go. This is going really well." The dark voice in Rachel says

When the stop at the next floor she pulls in the lower half of the body and presses the button to go down to the ground floor. When she arrives she picks up the upper half of the body and heads out back with two plastic bags. She puts each half of the body in a plastic bag and dumps it in the garbage. She drove home. When she arrived home she was back to normal not remembering anything.

Love and the curse:

With this curse love is intensified with the ones they love. The love will climax till the point of the killing. The killings will be much worse with Lovers then with others. The love can't resist and can't say no and will instantly give in to any wish from the cursed one.


	4. Chapter 4 Young Aretha

**Chapter 4 – Young Aretha**

Outside Glee club just after practice…

"Hey, Mercedes. Can you come to Breadstix with me, tonight?" Rachel smiles her megawatt smile at the other diva.

"I'm not into girls Rachel. Why do you think I'll go on a date with you?" She looks at the brunette with a frown.

"No, no that's not what I meant. I want to discuss duet ideas for nationals with you!" She states excitedly.

"You have the audacity to ask me to help choose a duet for you and Finn to sing! Who do you think you are?" She asks angrily.

"No Mercedes, not with Finn with you. I think we would sound amazing together, it's only if you want to?" She makes an innocent face.

"Oh. What brought out this, Rachel?" She folds her arms.

"I figured life is too short to push others away and not share the spotlight. I'll have lots of time in the future to shine, so it's unfair to steal all the spotlight from someone as talented as you." She smiles broadly at her.

"I'll just have to notify my parents I'm having dinner with a friend." She smiles and takes out her phone typing furiously fast.

"Okay, great. So do your parents say its fine?" she smiles brightly.

Her phone vibrates and she smiles "Yes, let's go!" She says enthusiastically.

Later at Breadstix…

They were both sitting at a booth in breadstix just finished ordering.

"Rachel shouldn't we have bought some show choir books to choose a song from?" Mercedes says after drinking a chocolate milkshake.

"No need to worry Mercedes. Got that covered." She takes out a thick book out of her handbag.

"Like what the hell, you carry that around with you?" Mercedes shakes her head.

"Yes, I do. There is always a time when we need this. I carry it around for convenience." She stares at Mercedes.

"Isn't kind of heavy?" She points to the book.

"Ya, but I'm used to it and it makes for a great weapon as well." She smiles at her.

"Okay well whatever." She shrugs.

"Come sit next to me and we'll look through it together." She gestured for her to sit next to her.

She joins her. They both look through the book.

"What about this one?" Mercedes points to a song.

"I think the judges may think it's a bit to much, don't you think?" Rachel frowned.

"I think this one is perfect for us" She smiles at her.

"Aw hell to the naw am I singing that song with you" She folded her arms in anger.

"Fine, let's keep looking." Rachel sighs.

They went at it for about an hour ,except for when the food came, until they finally found a song they both thought was perfect.

"Thank you." Rachel hands the bill to the waiter.

"Can you believe we actually found a song to sing together?" Mercedes smiles as they walk towards the car.

"I know, right. It's great we found one. I know our voices match for a fact."

They both just smile.

Right before Mercedes drops off Rachel at her house…

"Thanks for wanting to duet with me Rachel" Mercedes stops at Rachel's house.

"It's my pleasure, Mercedes. Can't believe it took us till now to choose a duet. Can you see if my dads are home. Their car is usually parked there." As Mercedes looks out the car Rachel drops a small item underneath her seat out of view.

"Oh wait I see movement in their room. Okay Mercedes. I'll see you tomorrow in glee club." They hug goodbye.

"Have a nice night, Bye Rachel." She hugs back.

When Rachel climbs out the car she presses a button on a small remote. Mercedes drives off. Rachel looks at her watch. Precisely one minute later she hears a loud boom coming from a distance. Suddenly Rachel has a evil grin on her face.

"5 down, 5 to go. This is really getting too easy." She laugh with a very dark voice.

She walks into the house and towards her room. Suddenly she can't remember what happened tonight after glee club.

"There is another clause to this curse. Let's call it the anti-Failure clause. Whenever one of the murders becomes investigated it will become a cold case immediately and no one would care. This clause has been made to keep what happened to the first victim of this curse happen to the rest. He got arrested after his second kill when the police found him guilty of murder. He killed about 98 people in prison before he was killed by one of the guards with a gun. He threw off the whole balance of the plan. If someone would dig through the trash and find one of the bodies, it would fully be ignored as if it doesn't exist." The dark voice-overs.

A/N:I'm having trouble with the next chapter and need some ideas, I have the rest of the story fully planned out except for the next chapter. Pm me if you any ideas.


	5. Chapter 5 The Angry Cheerleader

**Chapter 5 –The Angry Cheerleader**

In the choir room…

"Has anyone seen Blaine, he has been missing for a few days now?" Kurt asks, furrowing his brow.

"No, but Mercedes and Artie has also been MIA for a while." Santana adds in.

"Let's not forget about Tina who is missing as well." Mike points out.

"I heard Suzy pepper was gone too." Brittany adds in one of her brighter moments.

"That's like five kids you guys. Most of them are fellow Glee clubbers. Just the thought of being next, chills me to the bone." Rachel shrugs totally unaware that she is the cause of all of this.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you from danger." Finn smirks while pulling her in for a passionate kiss.

"Ugh! Get a room!" Santana frowns.

"Maybe there is a pattern to all of this." Quinn suggests. "Who knows the order of their disappearances?"

"I think Suzy has been missing the day before Tina disappeared. The day after that it was Tina, then Artie then Blaine and last person to disappear was Mercedes." Brittany counts with her hand, holding a finger up for each one who is missing.

"How do you know all this Britt?" Quinn gaped at her.

"I've been keeping my eye on things. I am the student president after all. I have to know these things." She makes a gesture making it seem what she says is common knowledge.

"I told yallz Brittz is smart" Santana looks proudly at her blonde.

"This makes no sense to their disappearances. All of them have nothing in common. Okay maybe they have one thing in common. They all have dark hair." Quinn looks at everyone around her. Rachel and Kurt gasping hand instantly to their mouth.

"I'm next." the words leaving Kurt and Rachel mouths simultaneously. This makes them stare incredulously at each other.

"Or it could be Finn!" Santana Points out.

"It could always be you Santana." Finn points his big finger in her face.

"No!" Brittany gasps with tears starting to form in her eyes.

"I'll be okay Britt I'm tough. I'll defend myself against whatever is after us." She takes her hand and smiles at her.

The next moment the bell rings. "Quinn, Britt and Rachel come here please." Santana points to the back of the room as everyone leaves. All three of them stand in the back of the room.

"Why do you want to see me as well?" Rachel asks confused and wondering why she is standing with the unholy trinity.

"I want to have a little get together tonight at my place." Santana looked at all three of them when Brittany frowned.

"I would really love to go San, but my parents are having their anniversary and I promised them I'd be there. But you three can have it without me. I really don't mind." She smiles at the Latina.

"No, It's fine Britt, another time then. How about you two then?" She looks at both of them.

"Sure, I would love to go." The diva smiles.

"I'll go too, someone has to keep you two from going at each other." Quinn smiles.

"Great we meet at my place, at about sixish?" Santana looks at them for confirmation. Which they both nod at.

At Lima Heights adjacent…

Rachel and Quinn is knocking on the door.

"This is the right number, Quinn?" Rachel glares at Quinn.

"Yes, Rach, she specifically said number 46. And look this is 46." Quinn smirks.

"Okay, was just asking. No need to be a bitch about it!" Rachel folds her arms while tapping her left foot.

Santana opens the door at the exact moment Rachel stops speaking. "You two are already fighting and I wasn't even the cause." Santana smirks.

"We weren't fighting, we were talking. Anyways let us in, I don't like to stand in hallways, they creep me out." Rachel straightens out her skirt.

"What, are you afraid you're going to get jumped?" Quinn laughed.

"As a matter of fact… yes" Rachel's voice getting softer at the last word.

Santana pulls them both in, seeing another argument coming on.

"So what are the plans for the evening?" Rachel smiles at the Latina.

"To get drunk!" She shrugs.

"What!" Quinn looks at her pissed off. "You know what Mr. Schue said to us last year. It's illegalfor us to drink anyways." Quinn has her hands on her hips.

"Oh my Gosh, you sound like Rachel. You shouldn't hang out so much with her. She's rubbing off on you, Q." Santana smirks at her.

"So what if she is! You're not much of a better example. Yourself." The brunette singles out the last word.

"Guys, we can argue later. I really have to go to the toilet and it really can't wait." She starts dancing a little.

"Go, Quinn. I really don't want to wet my carpet." Santana pushes her to the bathroom. Quinn closes the door behind her.

"Santana, can I speak to you out there?" Rachel points at the balcony.

"Yeah sure, but why?" They start walking to the balcony.

"I need to tell you something where Quinn can't hear me."

"Oh, I understand." She closes the sliding door behind her. "So are you going to tell me what's bothering you?" Santana leans against the railing, arms crossed.

"Okay, but I'm going to whisper it in your ear. It's kind of embarrassing to speak it out loud." She walks to the Latina and cups her hand at her ear.

The following happened in a blur.

Rachel smacks her elbow with force into Santana's head.

Santana now out cold, the brunette pushes the body over the railing.

The body hits the ground with a heavy thud.

Rachel races out of the apartment down four flights of stairs and out the back door. She sees the body, picks it up and dumps it in the nearest trash bin.

**Next Chapter will be up tomorrow night this time, Maybe earlier.**


	6. Chapter 6 Gigantor

**Chapter 6 - Gigantor**

_If I should die before I wake  
It's cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like  
Living in a world with no air  
Oh_

_I'm here alone, don't wanna leave  
My heart won't move it's incomplete  
Wish there was a way  
That I can make you understand_

_But how  
Do you expect me  
To live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe_

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, cant' breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air_

When the song ended, Rachel and Finn were in each other's arms, when he leaned down and kissed her. When the kiss ended, they returned to their seats.

"I hope all these that are missing will show up soon. We can't compete with just 8 kids." He runs his hand in his curly gelled hair. "Glee practice is over for today. You may all go, enjoy your afternoon."

They all leave the room. Outside the school Finn asks Rachel "Rach, will you go on a date with me tonight at Breadstix?"

"Sure, pick me up at six. I'll be preparing for tonight the rest of the afternoon, so please don't bother me" She smiles her megawatt smile at him and gave him a peck on the lips. "See you tonight!" and she walks off to her car.

"See you tonight, Rach" He smiles at her and leaves.

At Breadstix…

Rachel and Finn are walking arm in arm into Breadstix. "They place is almost empty. I wonder where everyone is." Rachel looks around. A waiter approaches them

"A table for two" Finn asks the waiter.

"Okay. Follow me." They follow the waiter to a table in the corner at the back.

Later that night, still at Breadstix…

"Anything else I can get you two?" The waiter asks holding the notepad in her hand.

"Another coke please." Finn smiles at her.

"Nothing for me thanks and please bring the bill." Rachel smiles and the waiter leaves. "Finn, that's your fourth coke this evening, how does your bladder hold all that?" She smirks.

"Oh yeah about that, I really have to go to the toilet." His face turns red.

"Just go, I'll wait for you!" She makes an annoyed face. _Perfect, I knew this plan would not need to resort to plan B._ He gets up and goes to the bathroom just as the waitress arrives with his drink and puts it on the table and leaves. Rachel digs in her purse and takes out a small vial of invisible fluid. She pours it into his drink and puts the empty vial back in her purse. He returns and starts to gulp down his coke.

"Let's get out of here. This place is getting boring." She yawns.

"Okay." He returns the smile. They both get up leaving the cash in the bill. Outside, as they walk to the car, Rachel grabs him and starts kissing him pulling him into the alley. "Rachel, what's going on with you. Not that I'm complain" She cuts him off with another smoldering kiss.

"Stop speaking" She whispers. They keep kissing for a bit when Finn starts yelling.

"Postman, think of the postm-" and drops to the ground. His body shaking for a few seconds before all life left it.

"Works perfectly!" the demented voice whispers. _I'm not sure what the name is, something in the line of oxy-methyl-bethel-anol. They used this drug in some far off_ country. _It's a anti gay drug which also works well in birth control. The person will get a heart attack if they start getting hot and bothered. The drug is banned because the population dropped quickly from this. I had a secret source from where I got it._

Rachel picks up the body, dumps it in the trash, walks to her car, and drives off.


	7. Chapter 7 Set fire to the gays

**Chapter 7 – Set Fire to the gays**

Brittany and Kurt were standing at his locker talking about unicorns when Rachel arrived.

"Hey guys, I have a great plan!" Rachel smiles excitedly at them.

"What's your plan, Rachel?" Kurt rolls his eyes.

"A gaylesbal!" She smiles even more.

"Not this again!" Kurt puts his head in his left hand.

"What's a gaylesbal?" Brittany scratches her head.

"It's a gay and lesbian club, Britt!" Kurt answers and sighs.

"Sorry Rachel, but I'm not a lesbian. I'm a bisexual. So I can't join your club. That would be oppression for people like me, who loves guys and girls equally." She frowns.

"I'm also not joining this club." Kurt shakes his head.

"How about us three have a small get together for people not straight!" Brittany smiles.

"But I'm straight. I'm not a lesbian." Rachel argues.

Kurt scoffs and Brittany shakes her head. "I know you and Quinn have something on!" Brittany says in a triumphant way.

"Remember we have great gaydar and mine says you are gay. They way you two stare at each other, makes it looks like you two are having sex with your eyes. You can be glad Finn is so oblivious to all this." Kurt folds his arms and looks her straight in the eyes.

"I do not do that." She looks down.

"So are you two coming to my little get together?" Brittany asks.

"I'm not in the mood for this. Blaine has been missing for about days. I can't stop thinking about where he could be." Kurt's eyes starts to sting.

"Sorry Britt. I really should practice my singing tonight." Rachel looks at her.

"It's okay. I also really miss Santana. I feel so lost without her." A few tears roll down her face.

"It's going to be okay Britt. We'll find her." Rachel and Kurt hugs her and went their separate ways

That night at Rachel's house…

"Sweetie, the foods smells delicious, is it almost ready?" asks Hiram standing across the counter from Rachel

"It's just cheese noodle surprise, nothing special. Almost, Daddy! You and Dad can go sit at table. I'll serve it up and bring it to the table." She smiles while stirring the pot on the stove.

"But you cook better than us two so it's sure to be delicious. Okay I'll tell Leroy to join me at the table." He smiles at her and turns around to find his husband.

"Aww thanks daddy." The brunette squeaks.

When the food was ready, she took three plates from the cupboard and filled each. She takes eight pills from the cupboard and uses a spoon to crush them to powder. With a wicked smile, she sprinkled it over Hiram and Leroy's food. Using another fork, she mixed it in the food until it's not visible anymore. She takes the two plates and gives it to Hiram and Leroy.

Leroy digs right in and says mouth already full of food. "Thanks sweetie. It's delicious."

"Leroy, manners! Thanks sweetie." He glares at his husband.

"Okay, I'm just going to get mine from the kitchen and I'll be right back!"

As she returns from the kitchen with her food, she hears Hiram whisper to Leroy

"Does this taste funny to you as well?" Holding the fork ,with a piece of noodle on, in the air.

She stands around the corner peeking and listening to them.

"A little but eat it, Hiram. You know what happened last time we didn't eat her food!" Leroy whispers angrily.

"I know. She didn't speak to us for a whole week. I think I hear her coming. Hush!"

"What are we talking about?" Rachel pretends that she haven't heard the conversation.

"I was scolding him because he can't take his eyes off that man in the money commercial. Every time that ad comes on his eyes locks onto the television." Hiram glares at Leroy.

"Oh." Rachel shrugs not caring about the topic. They sat and ate their dinner in silence. When Hiram and Leroy stands up, they start to get drowsy and the next moment both of them collapse into each other and bangs their heads on the hard wooden floor.

"Perfect!" the demented voice speaks while she is rubbing her hands together. _You didn't really think those where regular sleeping pills. The ones I used were extra strength prescribed pills. One pill knocks it's user out within a half hour. Using four makes the effect that much stronger. These pills will keep them from waking up for anything. Now for the killing!_

Rachel first picks up Hiram's sleeping body, takes it upstairs and into their bedroom, and drops him on the bed. Next, she picks up Leroy's body and drops it onto the bed. Next, she takes out a thick roll of masking tape. First, she puts a piece of tape on each of their mouths. Next, she takes Hiram's left hand and tapes it securely to the left side of the headrest's wooden railings. She does the same with Leroy but tapes his right hand to the right side of the headrest's wooden railings. Then she tapes Hiram's right hand and Leroy's left hand together, she wraps the tape up until under the shoulder of the two men. She takes Hiram's feet and tapes them together at the ankles. She tapes Leroy's feet together, also at the ankles. She takes the tape and wraps the men's feet together. Chuckling like a villain from a kids show when she sees they are wrapped securely. She takes a thick duvet from the closet and throws it over them. She quickly goes to the bathroom and comes back with a huge can full of petrol. She empties the can all over the bed. She takes out a match, lights it and drops it on the bed. The whole room turns orange like a sunset from the vicious flames. After hiding the can in the bathroom, Rachel walks to her room without any emotion, climbs in her bed and sleeps.

"Mam, wake up!" A firefighter pokes Rachel.

"What's going on?" Rachel is rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and is being lead out of the smoking house by the firefighter.

"Your parent's bed caught on fire somehow, while they were in it" the firefighter states.

"A- are they…" Rachel asks incredibly scared.

The firefighter bows his head and shakes it. "No, we were too late. Their bodies were burned beyond recognition."

"No!" Rachel collapses to the cold wet grass, knees digging into the grass and hands covering a crying face.

The firefighter holds out a hand to her. "Miss?"

"Call me Rachel." She takes his hand and stands up.

"Okay. Rachel is there anyone you can go sleep at tonight. The rest of the house luckily did not catch on fire, but there is too much smoke in there and you can't sleep alone in the house. So is there someone?" the firefighter holding her by the shoulders, looking at her with a comforting face.

"Yes. Quinn Fabray, her mom is Judy Fabray. I can give you directions to there?" She looks up at him.

"No need. I have been there before. Let's go." He points to the firefighter truck.

"Okay." She climbs in the truck.

They arrive at the Fabray house.

At the doorstep, the firefighter knocks on the door. Judy opens the door. "Hi, what's the probl-. Rachel what are you doing here?"

"Her house caught fire and she needs a place to stay for the night. Is it fine that she can stay here tonight?" He looks at Rachel and then at Judy.

"Mom, who is at the door at this ungodly hour?" Quinn's voice coming from behind Judy.

Quinn sees Rachel. "Oh my gosh what happened Rachel?" Quinn looks Rachel straight in the eyes but it has a haze to it, the haze that means the lights are on but no one's there. Rachel's whole body looked numb. She didn't respond to Quinn's question.

"Quinnie, Their house caught fire and she has to stay her for the night. You don't mind sharing your bed with her?" Judy asks with a pained smile.

"Of course I don't mind." Quinn nods.

"Okay. If that is settled, I'll return tomorrow morning with the full report. See you tomorrow." He greets them with a small smile.

"See you tomorrow Dave." Judy waves at him.

"I'm going to take Rachel to my room." Quinn taking Rachel's hand and leads her upstairs.

"Okay, honey. Please don't push her to say anything. I'll bring some sugar water up to your room" Quinn notices Rachel's hand tensing at the word water.

"Rather not, Mom. I think Rachel just needs to rest." She could feel her hand tensing a little less.

"Okay, sweetie. Night then." She smiles a small smile at Quinn.

"Night mom." And leads the brunette to her room.

Rachel climbs into Quinn's bed followed by Quinn.

"Night Rachel, try to get some sleep. You can talk in the morning." Quinn whispers to her as she turns off the bed lamp. Hearing a Rachel's breathing become even, she falls asleep herself.

The curse in details:

The person cursed with this curse are going to kill ten people before killing him/herself but as they are doing this they will not remember anything afterwards about killing the person. When they have killed all ten people, the memories will all return. This usually is enough to make the person commit suicide; if it does not then we will kill them through an accident. There are certain rules to who gets killed. The person who cast the curse, four friends, two parents or 5 friends and one parent, if they have only one parent, and three loves. The order of killings doesn't really matter except that the caster is first and the most loved love has to be last.


	8. Chapter 8 The Finale

**Chapter 8 – The Finale**

_Previously on The Rachel Berry Nightmare Express…_

_Suzy Pepper cursed Rachel Berry, who in turn killed her as well. See what happens when you mess with Rachel Barbra Berry. Rachel then went on a killing spree. First, she stabbed Tina in her heart right in front of her. Next she tripped Artie and smashed his face. Blaine was split in two by a elevator. Mercedes went flying in her exploded car. Santana tried to fly and fell to the ground, after Rachel pushed her. Finn got hot and bothered by Rachel and got a heart attack. Hiram and Leroy were burned together and not in a good sense. Rachel is sharing a bed with Quinn. Is Quinn safe? Will she be able to stop Rachel's killing spree? Who was the person watching Rachel when Artie was being killed? Where is Puck in all this?_

_Nightmare Express…_

"Rachel, wake up. Dave is here to give the report of the fire" Quinn nudged on Rachel to wake her up.

"Quinn, can you hear what he has to say. I really can't face him now. Just please?" Rachel pulls the cover over her face.

"Are you sure Rachel?" Quinn puts her hand on what she thinks is Rachel's shoulder.

"Yes, please Quinn." Rachel peeks out from the cover, eyes red. _She was in my arms most of the night, crying the whole time, but sometimes when she stopped crying, just suddenly, I could physically feel her body get colder. But even if I wanted I could not say no to her._

"Okay, I'll tell them and tell me when you're ready to talk" When Quinn leaves the room, Rachel puts a pillow over her head.

"She says she doesn't want to come down, but she'll hear it from me. You can go ahead and tell us." Quinn sits down next to her mother opposite Dave.

"Okay, well there isn't much to tell. It looks like the bed lamp had faulty wiring and that's what started the fire and probably by the time her dads noticed they were on fire, it was too late." Dave sighed and stood up. "I'm sorry for her loss, but I have to go. I have a duty to fulfill. Will it be fine if she stays here for a few more days?" Dave looks at Judy who just nods.

"See you later" He winks at Judy and waves at them both.

"Quinnie will you and Rachel be fine at home for the rest of the day. I have a few errands to run and will only be back tonight." She grabs her handbag and heads for the door.

"Yeah, we'll be fine." Quinn heads back to her room when she hears knocking at the door. She heads back downstairs. When she opens the door and sees Puck she sighs and answers "What do you want Puck?"

"I wanted to hear if you wanted to hang out?" His left arm leaning against the door frame.

"Sorry Puck today is not a good day, maybe some other day." Quinn looks apologetically at him.

"What's wrong, Fabray?" Puck stares at her.

"GO PUCK!" She yells and gives him a HBIC stare.

"Oh! Angry Quinn. Okay see you later Fabray!" He waves over his shoulder.

"Bye Puck" and she slams the door close.

She heads back up stairs, to her room to find Rachel curled up in a ball rocking back and forth.

"Rach, you okay?" She puts her hand on the brunette's back.

"What do you think!" she looks at her with bewildered eyes. "Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"No, it's fine Rachel." Quinn says with a comforting smile on her face. Next moment she digs her head into Quinn's shoulder.

"They're dead. I'll never see them again." She cries into Quinn's shoulder making her top wet.

"There, There." Quinn hugs her and pats her back. Next moment both of them gasped.

"I killed my parents." The demented voice starts

"And Tina, Artie, Santana and Finn." Quinn's stares Rachel in the face.

"and Mercedes, Blaine and Suzy Pepper." The demented voice finishes off with a laugh.

"Then I'm next." She gasped.

"That's right." Rachel smirks evilly.

Quinn jumps off the bed making it for the door, but Rachel pounces on her and knocks her to the ground. She grabs Quinn by the neck and starts to strangle her.

"Please Rachel. I know you're in there." However, nothing happens. _Think Fabray, Think. What is usually a useful thing in this situation? I know!_

She places her hand on Rachel's hip, feels the grip loosening, and decides to put her other hand on the other hip, which makes the grip loosen even more. Then she tries to lean forward. With as much loudness she could muster, she yells "Diablo!".

"Yes?" he comes close to her face. She pushes herself forward and lands a kiss on Rachel's lips. She kisses her for a few seconds and falls back on the ground. A spirit leaves Rachel body and Rachel's body falls on Quinn.

"Congratulations, Quinn Fabray. You are the first person to lift this curse. You have activated what is the called the true love escape clause. If the cursed person were to be kissed by his or her true love that said person will be relieved from the curse. Usually the cursed haven't found that person yet, but it seems she has." He says as he points to her. "What that means things will go back to how it was before this happened and the book is destroyed, but it has a side effect, both of you will remember everything. Everyone that was killed by her will also be returned to life." and the spirit disappears.

"Rachel, Rachel." Quinn tries to push her off her. Rachel starts to gain consciousness.

"Quinn, where are we?" Rachel stares confused into her eyes.

"We're on the floor in my room, where you have passed out when the demon exited your body and fell on me." Quinn whispers and Rachel starts to get up helping Quinn up as well. The next moment both of them felt like the room was spinning, but not in the dizzy way.

"Quinn, I have killed so many people, I killed…" Quinn interrupts Rachel.

"You have killed Tina, Artie, Santana and Finn. I know I saw how you killed each of them." Quinn sighs with a shaky breath.

"I also killed Mercedes, Blaine, my dads, Suzy Pepper. Wait, how do you know I killed them." Rachel stares at Quinn clearly confused.

"Let me guess, You killed Suzy Pepper because she was the caster?" Quinn stares at the ceiling, trying to wipe her tears away.

"Yes but how-?" Rachel still confused.

"Rachel, This isn't the first time this has happened to me. Do you know a Meryl Pepper?" Rachel just shakes her head slowly. "Well, I was friends with her in middle school, before she got killed, she was Suzy's twin sister." Quinn eyes were stinging from the tears.

"She got killed?" Rachel herself is starting to come out of shock.

"Yes, by Chanté Metbotlé. I witnessed how, how she drowned her in the school's swimming pool. I saw the dark eyes of Chanté that was not there usually. The evil grin she had and that cold evil laugh afterwards. I was f- f- frozen in place I c-couldn't look away and I couldn't do something about it. Of course, I didn't remember afterwards. All I thought was that she disappeared and left town. But she wasn't the only one I saw die by her hands. There was Matthew, who was… shocked to death, Sally, she was torn… torn apart by sharks, Yewned, he was stabbed to death and their screaming was horrible." Rachel grabbed her and hugged her tightly because Quinn was crying buckets full of tears.

"You at least didn't try to kill your friends. All the horrible things I did to them, I shouldn't be alive." Rachel was sobbing. Just then her phone vibrated she took it out and looked at it. "It's from my dad." Rachel looked shocked. "'Rachel, where are you. You can't disappear like that and not tell us where you are going. Hiram'" She looked at Quinn confused

"Rachel, the demon said before he left that everyone you killed will be alive again." She smiled a bit. Her phone buzzed also. She frowns.

"What is it, Quinn?" Rachel tried to take the phone but Quinn looks at it again and shows Rachel, her hand shaky. 'Meryl Pepper sent you a friend request with message haven't seen you in quite a while, remember me?'

"That's great Quinn, which means all those killed by Chanté is alive again! Just a question."

"Yes?"

"What made the demon decide to leave my body?"

Quinn smiled, came up close to Rachel, cupped her hands on her cheeks and said "This." She kissed her with a fierce intensity that felt just right.

**Well that's the end of this story.**

**Thanks for reading to the end and everyone who put this story on their Alerts and favorites and especially those that reviewed. Reviews make my day**


End file.
